


comfort time

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Storms, Wordcount: 100, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dave comforts John on the couch once John gets startled by thunder.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	comfort time

It's pouring outside. John and Dave are on the couch cuddling up to each other.

John hears thunder shake the ground outside. He yelps in fear.

Dave wraps his arms around his boyfriend and cuddles him up tight.

John shivers under Dave's grasp. John plants his face right into Dave’s chest and messes up his glasses.

Looks like just hang out time turned into comfort time.

Dave's got no problem with that at all, he loves taking care of his favorite guy.

Dave smiles and pets the back of John's head.

The two of them listen to the rain pour.


End file.
